The Wanderers
by Sugar Raider
Summary: What do you get when you combine two members of Linkin Park, the Guardian, and Gouda Cheese? OOC in some parts, please R


NOTE: There is SO much insanity in this story, most of it you guys probably won't comprehend because me and my friends are insane. Thanks to Zephyrlily for helpin' me on this insanity of this. Also, the girl who falls madly in love with Chester is based on this obsessive friend of mine. Just don't ask...things are WEIRD in this story.  
  
  
  
It was a rainy afternoon and the mall was silent with the praises of Zoot. The Guardian was sitting in solitude thinking of how to woo Tai-san more, Luke was teaching the new recruits, and Alice and Ellie sat alone. But out in the shadows of the streets were two men, men on a journey for dairy products. The first man was scrawny and tall with dirty blonde hair, ruffled from the raindrops often passing about his head. The second one had a small amount of muscles, nothing special, but definitely muscly compared to the first one. He had soft red hair that often fell into his eyes, so he had to brush it away quite a lot. Quiet brown eyes penetrated the streets for safety.  
  
"Come on, Ches." Chester sighed and began to walk on after Mike. Chester stood in silence for a moment, staring at the white building before him.  
  
"Hey Mike....I think there are people in there." Mike looked through the smudged window and squinted. In a quick moment of fear a tall brawny male grabbed Chester by the scruff of his black shirt.  
  
"You spyin' on us, pretty boy?" the male laughed. A girl with rather dark skin and dark filling eyes sauntered up after him.  
  
"What have we here? Two little boys looking for a fun time." She cupped Chester's chin with her hand and dropped it after a moment. She ran her hand down her red leather shirt and smiled wickedly at him. Chester gulped while Mike laughed at his ignorance.  
  
"Ebony, stop seducing the boy. What are you lot doing here in the first place?" Mike tried to explain to the black-haired boy who looked to be of 18.  
  
"Were wanderers...were just looking for shelter.  
  
"You expect us to believe that?"  
  
"I expect nothing from you." Chester began to laugh and Mike punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up, Ches. This is important."  
  
"Your not with the Chosen?" Lex sat down at a table while Bray walked up to the pair of boys.  
  
"I think their safe, Lex." Bray folded his arms.  
  
"We can't be sure." Ebony leaned against a stucco wall and winked at Chester.  
  
"Have you seen the Chosen?" Mike sighed and got ready to explain.  
  
"We've been trying to get away from them, as far away as possible. We've heard about how twisted they are, and how they capture you and force you to join them."  
  
"There's more to their insanity." Ebony shook her head, speaking in a low tone full of pain.  
  
"Listen, we need more spies. I shouldn't be telling you this, but...could you possibly help us? You know, spy? We'll pay you somehow, I promise."  
  
"Sure!" Mike jumped to the chance, as Chester sat near Lex. Both were enraptured in a lengthy conversation of football, what was before the virus.  
  
"Ches, come on...we've got to get going to the Chosen."  
  
"How can we repay you?" Ches got up and looked Mike in the eye, a sparkle of laughter filled his face.  
  
"Do you have any Gouda?"  
  
"Um, come again?" Lex was mystified.  
  
"Gouda, you know...the cheese? Tender, rather moist?" Lex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, my Gouda stash is right here!" Pride piped up, holding a handful of crumbling Gouda smooshing all....smooshily in his hand.  
  
Chester and Mike snatched up the cheese and began to munch away.  
  
"Amright, we'll gret gmoin." spoke Chester, in a mouthful of cheese.  
  
The mall was scarce, most of the Chosen were praying our out cleansing themselves for Zoot.  
  
Salene and another member of the Chosen recruits were sitting listening to the droning of Lieutenant Luke.  
  
"So this is why we must purge ourselves of our past lives, become new again for the love of Zoot." Salene nodded, hoping to look believable.  
  
"Breaca, what have you to say on this?" the girl with hazel eyes and frizzy brown hair began to contemplate.  
  
"Well, I think Zoot is a very loving person. Who accepts all." Salene also knew that Breaca was a pretender, like her she didn't accept the Chosen but had joined to feed herself. Salene knew she had a crush on Luke. She often talked about romance, about how she longed for love, but Sal knew it wasn't all fun and games. She was having enough trouble with Ryan.  
  
"Good, the meeting shall disperse for now." he nodded his head and Salene walked off, Breaca got up and began to pace slowly after Luke.  
  
"Bree?" Breaca turned around.  
  
"I dunno, Sal. Should I tell him about....you know?" Sal laughed. She constantly had to deal with her friend's inconsistency of love.  
  
"Go for it." Breaca winced and tapped Luke on the shoulder, who was writing fiercely on a tablet of white paper.  
  
"Yes, Breaca." Luke smiled warmly and tucked the tablet underneath his arm.  
  
"Um...well, I need to talk to you." Luke began to walk, with Breaca alongside him.  
  
"Yes, what about? Zoot?"  
  
"Well, no. About you." Luke opened his mouth.  
  
"I see." Breaca began to stutter.  
  
"I....uh...uh....well....you...I..." she was interrupted by a loud smash from the entrance of the mall.  
  
"Who's there?" Luke shouted, Breaca peering behind him. Mike and Chester walked from behind a section of wall paneling.  
  
"Who are you?" Luke glared at the two, unsure of who they were and belonged to.  
  
"We want to join your ways." Breaca noticed a stick of cheese in the skinny one's hand, it looked like Gouda.  
  
"Really? Well, come with me."  
  
  
  
"Guardian, we have two new members wishing to join." The Guardian looked up from his desk.  
  
"How interesting, bring them here." Chester and Mike walked carefully to the Guardian, stiff as a paddle.  
  
"What is your reasoning?" Mike motioned to Chester to be quiet.  
  
"We want power, power and chaos. We need to achieve only the best from only the greatest." the Guardian grinned at Mike.  
  
"They're free to join, take them away I'm busy." Luke led the boys downstairs. A girl with a crazy toothed grin and wild hair peered out from the shadows and hobbled over to where he stood last.  
  
"Chester....how...beauteous." she sunk back down the way she came, an enigma to us all.  
  
Breaca was ready, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"Luke, can I talk to you now?" Luke smiled, his dimples showing as he ran a hand through his thick azure hair.  
  
"Anything, Breaca." the two sat down at a table and Breaca began to fiddle with her fingers.  
  
"Luke...I know I'm not worthy, nor am I anything special. But there's a glimmer of hope in my heart that you can somehow accept what I have to say and ask nothing of it. Ever since I came here, when I first saw you my heart skipped ten paces. I couldn't take my eyes off you. The only reason I joined was to be closer to you, to learn from you and speak to you. I feel so terrible, so abusive. I know I'm nothing special, and a man like you could never love a girl like me," tears formed in her round eyes, "But I'm hoping you'll accept me. You don't have to say anything. Really, I'm hoping you stay silent. Just don't speak, because I don't want to hear the pain you have to offer me." Luke opened his lips but Breaca placed her index and middle finger upon them.  
  
"Breaca...I don't hate you. I....I...I'm willing to get to know you." he smiled wryly at her.  
  
"You...aren't rejecting me." Luke chuckled.  
  
"No, I'm certainly not." Breaca wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I've put this off for far too long."  
  
"Alice, are we ever going to get this whole thing sorted out?" Ellie played with a braid of hair and sighed.  
  
"I told you, it takes time. Time and patience." Patience was a virtue Ellie was scarce of.  
  
"I miss...Jack. I miss him so much." she began rub at her eyes, hoping she could remain strong. When a shadow of red hair entered her eyes.  
  
"Jack!" she jumped up and ran to where the hair originated. Throwing her arms around the man she was quite surprised as he turned around.  
  
"Excuse me...I...thought you were someone else." Ellie was face to face with the red-haired Mike.  
  
"Oh, it's all right."  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mike..I'm new here."  
  
"And a part of the Chosen I see." the girl sneered at Mike and Alice crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"Get on out of her prissy boy...we don't like your type."  
  
Mike backed away and tried to shake off the pain.  
  
He continued walking, not looking where he was going, as he turned a corner he came face to face with a distant girl. She was tall, but not too tall, a rather normal height. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell over her face, deep green eyes, thin lips and a rather long but attractive nose.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." they both gazed at each other for a moment, until Mike reached up to brush away the hair from her cheek.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes, what's your name?" the girl blushed.  
  
"Kayla." she spoke softly.  
  
"Kayla." he repeated.  
  
Chester was busy surveying the aspects of the mall. He heard footsteps following close behind.  
  
"Who's that behind me?"  
  
"I..I..I...I..uh...I...I...I...I...uh...I..I.........."  
  
"Yeah?" Chester peered towards to dark shadow of a weird looking girl.  
  
"I...I..I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...love you Chester....I mean no...I mean yes...I mean...I...I...I..mean...I dunnoooo!" and with that the girl ran away crying psychotically knocking into walls all the way back.  
  
"Oh....my....God." and Chester kept walking.  
  
"Damn, I need some Gouda. Where's Mike...and what are we gonna do for his 25th birthday. Almost as old as me." Chester chuckled to himself. Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know.  
  
"Your 25?" Chester turned around, the tall blonde Guardian stared face to face with him.  
  
"Uh....no."  
  
"Don't lie to me, foo'."  
  
"Why have you survived the virus?" the Guardian threw scrawny little Chester against the wall and sneered into his face.  
  
"The....the cheeeeeese."  
  
"Cheese?" the Guardian stepped backwards.  
  
"Guards, bring me the red-haired, foo'." After a moment's silence with the Guardian staring evilly at Chester and Chester sticking out his tongue at the Guardian, Mike was thrown to the scene.  
  
"Now...about this cheeeeese."  
  
"The cheese, man, the cheese." Mike began to say.  
  
"Explain." The Guardian ordered. Mike sighed and began to tell the story.  
  
"Well, Chester and I grew up together. My parents died when I was 15 and Chester's corrupted family adopted me. Ches spent all his money on marijuana, so all he could afford was cheese. We were 23 and 24 when the virus started attacking, and we expected to die soon. But we didn't. Finally, after a lab experiment tested by chimpanzee's it was concluded that cheese was the antidote. Gouda cheese to be certain." The Guardian looked mystified.  
  
"Cheese....so all this time CHEESE HAS HELD THE POWER! MUAHAHA, I kneeeew it." The Guardian ran off to his room.  
  
"Ah yes, and guards. Take the tall one away and lock him in the broom closet, I don't like his attitude." and with that the Guardian skipped off merrily.  
  
"Luke, I want you to hold me like this forever." Breaca smiled as Luke held her in his arms, both lying in a bed of green satin sheets.  
  
"Perhaps forever isn't so far away." she snuggled closer to his chest and smiled. That's when the Guardian stormed through the doors.  
  
"Guardian...I..uh." Luke began to search for his shirt as Breaca hid behind the sheets nervously.  
  
"Oh Luke, you ol' dog you."  
  
"I've found the answer, Luke! Found the antidote!" The Guardian smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Cheese, Gouda cheese. It restores you. If you eat Gouda cheese immune you are forever!"  
  
"But Guardian, the virus isn't a threat to us anymore." Luke shook his head warily.  
  
"So, never to early to be prepared!" Guardian winked and with that he was off.  
  
Breaca fell back down on the bed sheet tiredly.  
  
"Gouda...who would ever have thought."  
  
As the day ended Chester lay in the closet dying, you see...the cheese restored both Mike and Chester. But if they did not get a piece at nightfall they would be pervaded with the virus and found dead the next morning. Since they had passed through the virus unaffected, any time they didn't have a stick cheese for more than 5 hours they could become gravely ill and die. And Chester had done just this.  
  
Ches lay on the ground crooning to an old broomstick dirty with spilled carbonated beverages.  
  
"How dry I aaammm..." he croaked. Just then a figure appeared from the doorway.  
  
"Chessie-booooo." the thing spoke.  
  
"Help....meeee." Chester was fading fast. The obsessive girl began to hold him in her arms.  
  
"My darling....my Chessie-bear." and with that Chester lay dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." came a cry from the thing that could be heard from all over.  
  
She began to fumble around with a teeny pink notebook.  
  
"Chester." she poked him with her chubby finger.  
  
"I....I...I wanna read ya somefin." she begin to page through the diary while keeping her eye on the deceased man.  
  
And with that she began to read,  
  
"dear diery  
  
I saw himm tooday hee iss sow byooteeful evry day wen I wak up the first thing I think abowt is himm and evry nite before I go to bed I run and hide in my closet with my secret chester shrine and I lite candels and pray to the chester gods that tomorow he'll look at mee oh deerest chester, lite of my existenze yor beeyooteeful and I want to bee with yoo 4ever chester my love my life my evrythin.  
  
sinseerly  
  
conz"  
  
After she was done reading she kissed him ever so lightly on his cheek with her poofy lips, and you could almost see him wince in pain of the Conz.  
  
After Chester had died the poor girl went and jumped off a roof. 'To be with my lover' was her quote. This just goes to show that being obsessed with Chester can never turn out good.  
  
Anyways, Luke and Breaca lived happily ever after...but what about Mike and Kayla?  
  
Mike held Kayla in his arms.  
  
"Leave this place with me...come on...we can start a life for ourselves." Kayla kissed him gently on the lips, rubbing against his cheek in passion. Hand in hand they walked out, a new life was on it's way. A new life that included...Gouda. 


End file.
